


Lighthouse

by ArtisticRainey



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRainey/pseuds/ArtisticRainey
Summary: Flyboytracy on Tumblr asked for Virgil and "lighthouse."





	Lighthouse

The purpose of a lighthouse is to protect. It stands eternal, blinking its warnings to seafarers. Steadfast, selfless. The lighthouse lives in the maw of the sea, of rocks and terrible waves, all for the sake of others.

Virgil Tracy is a lighthouse. His purpose is to protect. He stands eternal, watching out for his brothers. He reigns in Scott when needed, but also lets him go when the time comes. And he'll always be there, watching Scott's back, blinking warnings and protecting from harm.

Virgil too is steadfast, selfless, especially to his littlest brother. Virgil lives in the maw of rescues, of fire and danger, all for the sake of others. But also for Alan. Because Alan needs him to be strong. He needs him to warn, but also to protect. To encourage and chide. To keep the youngest from hitting the jagged rocks, and keep his head above water. To stop the rumination on their dad, and how foggy the memories are becoming.

The oldest lighthouse remaining in the world is the Tower of Hercules, Farum Brigantium, built in second century AD. For nearly two millennia, it has stood in protection.

Virgil Tracy is a lighthouse. He will stand for twenty millennia if he has to, all to keep his brothers safe - older or younger, no matter.

Virgil, protective, eternal, will always be there.


End file.
